dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Berry Good
Berry Good *'Nombre:' **Berry Good (Internacional) **베리굿 (beligus) en Corea **ベリーグッド (Berīguddo) en Japón **'¿Por qué?: '''Demuestra la dulzura que aún llevan las miembros y el gran trabajo que demostrarán. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 Chicas **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 3 Chicas *'Debut': 22 de Mayo del 2014 *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'Fanclub oficial: '''Very Berry *'Lema: 'Berry Good siempre creciendo. *'Color oficial: '- *'Agencia: Asia Bridge Contents (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Berry Good era un grupo de chicas formado por cinco miembros creado en virtud de Asia Bridge Entertainment. Los miembros son —Taeha, Subin, Lera, Nayeon y Gowoon —. El 14 de mayo del 2014 hicieron acto de presencia en el estadio de béisbol de Jamsil, y se convirtió en un tema candente entre muchas personas. Se está hablando como uno de los grupos de chicas más esperados del año. '2014: Debut con un Single 'Love Letter El 21 de mayo, lanzaron el MV de su single debut titulado ''Love Letter. Este single debut es un remake de una canción del grupo de primera generación, Click-B. El grupo hizo su debut en M! COUNTDOWN el 22 de mayo. El vídeo musical nos transporta a una boda de cuento de hadas del que sueñan muchas chicas. “El vídeo musical es una reminiscencia de la imagen pura y brillante del grupo de chicas de los 90’s S.E.S. y Fin.K.L” señala a agencia. '2015: Salida de Subin, Lera & Nayeon, Ingreso de Seoyul, Daye & Se Hyung, Comeback con su segundo single 'Because Of You' ' El grupo regresa en febrero con la líder Taeha, la maknae Gowoon, y tres nuevas miembros llamadas Daye, Seoyul y Se Hyeong, reemplazando a las 3 ex miembros Subin, Lera y Nayeon, de quiénes no se sabe su razón para retirarse. Antes del regreso de BERRY GOOD lanzaron fotos de las nuevas miembros. La Agencia Asia Bridge reveló el 30 de enero que Berry Good tendría el comeback el 11 de febrero. Junto con esto, la agencia reveló un vídeo de los miembros que dan un mensaje de bienvenida en 3 idiomas distintos (chino, japonés e inglés). Comeback con su tercer Single 'My First Love' Despues del lanzamiento de because of you decidieron sacar su nuevo single My first love dando asi un concepto mas diferente del que utilizaron para el debut dando a ver su lado mas calmado ya que este video trata sobre un primer amor el que toda chica sueña pero lo deja peder el single salio el 23 de septiembre del 2015. '2016: Comeback con su Primer Mini Album 'Very Berry En la pagina oficial de Berry Good salio unas imágenes teaser dando a conocer el nombre de su primer mini álbum 'Very Berry' que saldrá a la venta el 20 de abril, siendo el la canción principal "Angel" 'Ingreso de Johyun y''' Comeback con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Glory' El 23 de octubre, la agencia anuncio que Berry Good realizara su regreso con su segundo mini titulado Glory álbum el 1 de Noviembre y que al mismo tiempo una nueva miembro llamada Johyun estaría debutando el mismo día. 2017: Comeback son con su single digital ''Bibbidi Bobbidiboo' En marzo se aviso que Berry Good empezo un proyecto para su single digital con Makestar, el 10 de abril se lanzo una foto diciendo que tendria comeback para el 13 de abril pero se pospuso para el 17 de abril, luego el 15 se lanzo un teaser video de Johyun haciendo patinaje sobre hielo y al final suena un poco de la pista de la cancion y Teha la lider que tendrian algo de nuevo que no habian lanzado antes. El 17 de abril se lanza esta noticia: El MV de BERRY GOOD fué bloqueado debido a la violación del reglamento de emisión y se retrasado -> No se dio nueva fecha, nadie sabe (incluso los miembros de la empresa) cuando será liberado. Al parecer berry good fue al concepto de princesas de disney y lo hizo obvio en su concepto que los hizo bloqueados por temas de derechos de autor. Pero la cancion ya ha sido liberada en algunas plataformas musicales y el 17 de abril fue liberado el MV ya hecho otra vez. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Se Hyung, Johyun, Tae Ha, Seoyul, Daye y Go Woon *Tae Ha (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Johyun (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seoyul (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Daye (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Se Hyung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Go Woon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *Subin (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) - 2015 *Lera (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) - 2015 *Nayeon(Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Temas para Dramas * Cheer Up ''tema para Love is Drop by Drop (2016) * ''Hello tema para Our Gab Soon (2017) Programas de TV *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.11.2016) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul - Live Attack (06.10.2015) *(MBC) Weekly idol (15/04/2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (04.03.2015) *(SBS MTV) Warm-Up Time (10.02.2015) *(Mnet) Japan K-POP ZONE (06.08.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (Ep 2689, 31.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (Ep 2664, 18.07.2014) *(OBS) 뮤직앤무비 (20.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) Pop in Seoul (17.06.2014) Programas de Radio *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (14.11.2016) *(SBS) Radio100 (07.11.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (31.10.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (02.06.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (25.04.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (12.10.2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.03.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (17.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (02.04.2015) Conciertos Conciertos Participativos *K-Poppin' Turn Up Party in Jeju (08.12.2015) *Lotte World Public Broadcasting (01.08.2014) Festivales Participativos *Live, Young Festival (17.11.2014) *International Football Festival (CUP) (27.07.2014) Curiosidades * El 14 de mayo, hicieron acto de presencia en el estadio de béisbol de Jamsil, y se convirtió en un tema candente entre muchas personas. * Fueron comparadas con HELLOVENUS y A Pink debido a que su canción'' Love Letter'' tenía un concepto dulce al igual que A Pink y un ritmo similar al de HELLOVENUS. * Aparecieron en la revista Touch By Harry en la especial colección Collection H. * El 29 de ene. de 2015 grabaron un saludo en 4 idiomas en donde cada miembro a excepción de Daye Saludan (coreano Taeha, chino Se Hyeong, japones Seoyul, ingles Gowoon). * El productor de " My first Love " falleció 2 semanas antes de el comeback lo cual afecto mucho a las miembros hasta el punto de llorar en su primer Comeback Stage en THE SHOW. * Con ANGEL ganaron mucha popularidad teniendo así la oportunidad de volver a producir un segundo mini álbum. * El 31 de Octubre fue lanzada su canción Don't Belive así mismo su mini álbum GLORY con un nuevo concepto y nueva miembro Johyun. * Tras su primera semana de promociones con Don't Belive fuerón N1 en Naver Music superando incluso los MV's de Twice y Black Pink. * También fueron N2 en las listas de Tudou manteniéndose pese a los lanzamientos de grupos reconocidos como MAMAMOO , B.A.P , ASTRO entre otros. * Con don't belive obtuvieron mucho reconocimiento tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, siendo N1 en distintas random charts y el aumento considerable de su fandom. Enlaces *Perfil naver *Perfil daum *Perfil nate Youtube *Youtube Oficial Google+ *Google Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Instagram *Instagram Oficial Weibo *Weibo Oficial Galería berry-good (1).jpg profile berry good 1.jpg 1970592 1547235168851963 3289240471070036499 n.jpg 10922878_1536996429886884_1309757783393560670_n.jpg Berry Good - My First Love.jpg My.First.Love.full.29521.jpg IMG_20160411_113908.jpg IMG_20160411_123909.jpg Berry Good9.jpg Berry Good 10.jpg Berry Good 11.jpg Berry Good11.jpg Videografía Berry Good - Love letter|Love letter Berry Good - Because Of You|Because Of You Berry Good - Because Of You (Acoustic Ver.)|Because Of You (Acoustic Ver.) Berry Good - My First Love|My First Love Berry Good - Angel|Angel 베리굿(BerryGood) 안 믿을래 MV |Dont' Believe Berrygood - BibbidiBobbidiBoo| BibbidiBobbidiBoo Categoría:Asia Bridge Contents Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2014